1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation, and more specifically to power generation utilizing wind turbines. More specifically, the present invention relates to an indoor wind turbine power generation system utilizing strong, steady-state winds of blower fans and optionally enhanced utilizing solar thermal energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mankind is facing a crisis of energy shortage environmental pollution and coal and oil resources are limited. Environmentally-friendly and inexhaustible new energy, such as solar, wind and geothermal are actively developing around the world.
Current wind and solar power generating are dependent upon Mother Nature. A wind turbine cannot spin if there is no wind, and a solar cell cannot generate electricity if there is no sunlight. Outdoor wind wheel installations are vulnerable to natural disasters and storm damage. Low, stand-alone power generation having technical requirements and relatively high building costs define the shortcomings of widely used wind power generation technology today. Solar photovoltaic power generation not only requires a large number of silicon and battery carriers, with the associated high cost to construct, such cells cannot efficiently generate electricity. A need exists for new breakthroughs in clean, carbon-free power generation.